


Pay-off

by HappyHour



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sex Swing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Swingers, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: When Prowl and Jazz make a small offer to Sideswipe, he is all too eager to accept.And he's all to eager to please in the right way.





	Pay-off

_”I want you to interface with Jazz.” Prowl said as he handed Sideswipe his drink._

* * *

Sideswipe made sure that the doors was closed behind him. It felt a bit odd to be doing this, as while it wasn’t that well known for the rest of the base, he had known Jazz and Prowl had been an item for a while now. But Jazz stood there, hands on his hips with a tilliating tilt to it and big broad genuine smile on him.

* * *

_Sideswipe looked over to Jazz, smiling as he was checking Sideswipe out without trying to conceal it. As the silence stretched for a bit too long, Jazz seemingly caught himself, looked up back at Sideswipe’s face and lifted up his own glass. “I am a willing participant if that is what you’re worried about._

* * *

Sideswipe smiled in turn, closing the distance between them. He touched Jazz’s side lightly, starting from beneath his arm and down to his hip, the touch light and tandalyzing. Jazz just followed with it, his breath already getting slightly ragged. He had apparently been looking forwards to this. Sideswipe let him go for a moment, then his other arm came around, taking Jazz and turn his face towards his own.

Jazz was the one to actually initiate the kiss, putting their mouths together in a long kiss, where while Jazz was the one to start it, Sideswipe encountered no resistance as he tilted Jazz’s head back, tasting the inside of his mouth.

* * *

_”These sort of things aren’t without a risk.” Sideswipe said. “I know you approached me with this, but if anything goes wrong in your relationship because of it, I’ll be the one to get all the blame. Are you sure you both can deal with what happens?”_

* * *

Sideswipe broke off the kiss and saw how Jazz was near reflecting his own grin. Both of them were racing to go but seemed to wait for the other to break down first.

“So Jazz, how do you want it?” Sideswipe asked. He was the one who got invited, he didn’t want to make it bad for his host.

* * *

_”This is not the first time we’ve done this.” Prowl said. “And no.” He added as he saw Sideswipe’s mouth open. “We’re not telling who. But there is little that does get between us, and this is not it.”_

_“Want my advice?” Jazz cut in. “Just relax, there is nothing to worry about.”_

* * *

“I’m sure you got plenty of ideas.” Jazz grinned. “I know you’ve been checking me out from time to time. I very much doubt that I have not been part of your fantasies.” Jazz moved more forwards, pressing his bumper against Sideswipe’s flat chest.

“Ah, but this isn’t about me.” Sideswipe grinned in return, putting his palm just above Jazz’ spike cover, having care of doing just light touches, until Jazz leaned in and arched back slightly, allowing Sideswipe to feel the fullness and a faint feeling of warmth from his engines.

“I’m serious Jazz.” Sideswipe moved his hand away from the midsection, putting both his hands to Jazz’s sides, gripping with ever so slight force, just enough to make Jazz pay attention to him. “I’m not telling you to just do everything. Tell me what to do.” He wrapped his arms behind Jazz, drawing him up close to him. “You want passion?” He asked. He then gripped tighter. “Force? The good kind, I assure you.” He then let go, letting his fingers trail over Jazz’s arms as he put distance between them. “Tease? Coy? Hard to get? Like I said, I am not in the mood to mess things up.”

“Just what is your game?” Jazz allowed himself to arc a bit, showing off his lithe figure and voluptuous bumper. “What is it that you want?”

Sideswipe quelled down the urge to simply shrug at the question. He just smiled and looked Jazz over, imagining the things that he did want to do with him. “I like to go slow, to tease.” He said. “But that’s just foreplay.”

“How about this, I’ll just tell you when you’re doing stuff I don’t like. And feel free to complain as well.” Jazz backed up onto the berth, sitting up on it and waited for Sideswipe to come over. Sideswipe smiled, putting a hand on Jazz’s thigh as he stepped between his legs, using his other hand to stroke around the spike cover before he bent down and kissed Jazz. As their lips were meeting each other Sideswipe continued to stroke the thigh up and down as the fingers of his other hand was tracing the outline of the covers, but playing more with the spike cover than the valve cover.

Jazz broke off the kiss and leaned back slightly so he could get a look at Sideswipe’s face. Moments later he parted both his interface covers, and jumped as he felt Sideswipe take a hold of his spike the moment it came out.

Sideswipe did not waste any time as he stroked the spike couple of times, going back for a kiss. It was shorter this time, as Jazz was moaning against his lips, apparently very into what Sideswipe was doing. Sideswipe just grinned, unseen by Jazz, then lowered his head, kissing the neck, then the bumper, but he never stopped stroking the spike.

“A handjob, is that all?” Jazz grinned as he gripped the edge of the berth, his legs tensing up as Sideswipe gave the spike a gentle squeeze.

“I would give you a proper answer, if I didn’t do this.” Sideswipe quickly bowed down from the bumper and engulfed the spike in his mouth. He felt Jazz’s legs squeeze him as Jazz tensed up even further, but thankfully he seemed to catch himself and relaxed as Sideswipe’s head bobbed up and down the spike.

“Okay fragger, that one does feel good.” Jazz chuckled, his hand going on Sideswipe’s head but Sideswipe quickly batted it away. Jazz hesitated for a moment, then put his hands to his side, bracing himself as Sideswipe sucked hard. Sideswipe kept it up for couple of minutes, alternating between his mouth and hand. But then he squeezed the spike as he moved up to smack another kiss on Jazz, going back to giving him a simple handjob, giving the head the occasional squeeze replaced by teasing light touches.

“That ain’t foreplay no more.” Jazz managed to say between his moans. “Fraggit Sideswipe I’m close.”

“How close?” Sideswipe smirked, leaning back to take in the sight, and trying to judge for himself just how close Jazz was. He seemed to be pretty close. “You gonna come for me? You gonna look pretty?”

“Argh Sides.” Jazz made a ragged invent as he tensed. Sideswipe just smirked, leaning back more so that only his hand was touching Jazz. He touched the spike slightly, gave a more than just gently squeeze of it, and as Jazz’s vent’s hitched he let go. Jazz cried out in alarm when he had just a second to realize what was happening before the overload came. His spike twitched as he ejaculated, but it was wholly unsatisfying as it spurted without anything touching it. He whimpered as he felt the chill of the stolen overload wrack his body. It was an odd sight, to see the spike spurt out transfluid but no real satisfaction to have from it.

“You fragger.” Jazz muttered as he tried to relax, his hands slowly untensing and his legs shivered.

“Hey, you decided not to follow it through.” Sideswipe shrugged this time and smirked. “I never restrained your hands, did I?”

“You know that’s not what I mean!” Jazz gave Sideswipe a playful punch as he smiled in return. “You owe me an overload! A real one!”

“Oh, a real one?” Sideswipe chuckled as he approached Jazz again, his right hand stroking up Jazz’s inner thigh. He leaned in for a kiss, and Jazz met his lips. Sideswipe let the kiss last a while as he stroked the thigh, not going in for few seconds since he knew that Jazz would still be a bit sensitive. But as Jazz tilted his head back and broke away, Sideswipe pushed his fingers lengthwise in between the valve folds, feeling the valve entrance. He didn’t go for the exterior node.

“That okay?” Sideswipe asked, only to have Jazz reply with a breathy moan. Jazz just smiled as he moved his hand, allowing one of his finger to go into the valve. He kissed Jazz again as he pushed the finger inside of him, the slick valve easily giving way for him to go deep.

Jazz tilted his head back smiling, but after just few lazy thrusts of the fingers he scooted further back on the berth.

“How are you?” Jazz asked, sitting further back but leaning forwards, seeing that at some point Sideswipe had released his spike cover and his spike was already erect.

“I wouldn't mind having a go.” Sideswipe smiled. Jazz smiled in returned and adjusted himself as Sideswipe withdrew his hand from Jazz’s valve and climbed up on the berth. Sideswipe laid down next to him, putting his slick fingers to Jazz’s mouth who eagerly sucked them, tasting his own lubricants as Sideswipe rolled over so he laid on top of Jazz, withdrawing his hand but instantly replacing it with his mouth, licking at the errant trail of transfluid that Jazz had let slip by him.

“You ready?” Sideswipe asked as he broke off the kiss, pushing his palm to Jazz’s valve, trying to trigger any lasting sensitivity in it just so that Jazz would know what would be coming. Jazz grinned in response, pushing back on Sideswipe as he nodded. Sideswipe smiled back, rearing up until he was sitting up. Jazz didn’t follow him, just tilting forwards just slightly so he managed to see Sideswipe line up his spike against Jazz’s valve, and then push it in.

Sideswipe felt no resistance from the valve as he slowly pushed himself in. Jazz’s vents hitched as he let his head hit the berth again, opting to just feel the spike push in instead of watching it going in. Sideswipe leaned down to Jazz as he was nearly in, kissing him as he became fully hilted. They stayed like that for few moments, neither moving their hips as their mouths and glossa tasted each other. That was fine with Sideswipe as well, he was worried he would overload before Jazz would. Prowl crossed his mind as he wondered what he would get out of this deal. As far as he knew, he wasn’t even watching, nor were there any cameras around as far as he could see.

“Distracted?” Jazz made Sideswipe snap out of it. “I would hope not, or have you forgotten where your spike is?”

“Not at all.” Sideswipe smirked and began to thrust into Jazz. He tried to set a slow pace but Jazz pushed back as well, making Sideswipe shiver as Jazz practically fragged himself on Sideswipe’s spike. Sideswipe leaned back, sitting up again with Jazz’s legs on top of his and he began thrusting again. He could better control the tempo that way.

He saw how Jazz shivered, putting his hands on Sideswipe’s legs, trying to brace against the thrusts. Apparently Jazz had a speedy recovery from the ruined overload. Sideswipe went faster, enjoying hearing Jazz crying out in pleasure with each thrust, moans turning into near-yelps as he went faster still.

Sideswipe felt himself close and trying to figure out how to delay his own overload when Jazz moaned loudly as he overloaded, the valve walls rippling around Sideswipe’s spike. Sideswipe kept up the thrusting, trembling as the valve seemingly pushed against him. But Sideswipe kept at it when he knew there was no stopping his overload now, he thrust couple of times until he felt the overload wash over him, his spike pulsing transfluid into Jazz’s valve. 

Sideswipe rested on top of Jazz as both of them were gathering their strength after their overloads. They smiled at each other and had their final kiss before Sideswipe rolled off Jazz, exhausted and satisfied. And there was no doubt in his mind that Jazz was feeling the same.


End file.
